The Sakine's Vs The Shions
by Teit Sukone
Summary: A faded memory. vampires, lycans, cats, and other things you dont believe real... well... at least the vampires,and lycans part.  LenxMiku MeikoXKaito MikuxTaito
1. New Discovery

A.N: i noticed this chapter is a short but im going to try to type much more next time.

P.S: If you have any ideas please dont be afraid to ask me.

* * *

A typical day from the singing group, The Vocaloids. Rin being cruel to her brother like always, Len trying to enjoy his banana without Rin to bother him. Our ice cream lover enjoying his mint flavored ice cream. Meiko…Watching her long life friends doing what the do everyday. One thing that no one knows except the person themselves… They are not normal people. Meiko is a vampire… well a half-blood but even herself doesn't know that yet. Kaito is also a vampire…a pureblood. Rin and Len always been cat lovers that's because they are cats themselves. Every month when the moon isn't out, they wont be around at all. Miku is a Lycan. No matter what they always been with each other, until that day came that had brought them to realize who they really are.

"Akaito! Taito! Nigaito! Why are you three in my house!" Yelled Meiko, she never liked Kaito's brothers but always liked Kaito but never tells her true feelings.

"Tsk Tsk always protective of your territory, Right Sakine?" Smirked Akaito

"All we want is to get rid of our enemy, the Sakines." With a bitter tone, Nigaito added.

"Well here's some news for you. I'm the last one standing." Meiko retorted "And I won't give up without a fight!"

"Let's go" Muttered the purple scarf Shion.

Thus they all disappeared out of no where.

"Kaito, your brother are really getting into my nerves… but…Why do they want me dead so much?"

'If I told you… I'm afraid you might not love me anymore or hate me forever… I don't want that…' thought Kaito with sadden eyes

This has been going on for days, weeks, even months. Kaito hates this, why can't they be in peace? Meiko out of all of them is fed up. She went to Kaito's brother's house.

"Well, well. Looks who's here our old "friend" Meiko Sakine." The red pepper lover said with an awful look on his face.

"Listen you, all I want to know why you hate me so much." Replied Meiko as calm as she could

"Ah.. Your memory is still quite dull after your memory been erased." the Youngest Shion said.

"We've been enemies since our grandparent's time. Even before them, We are forever going to be vampire enemies." said Taito.

"V-vampires…?" Meiko quickly takes out a stick from her waist

"Are you going to use Artemis against us? Those vampire hunter toys are getting difficult to avoid now-a-days…" Nigaito said with a slight panic.

Meiko stiffened as she realized something important. 'If Nigaito, Taito, and Akaito are vampires… doesn't that make Kaito a vampire too…?' While she was distracted by her thoughts, she was knocked out.

The next morning she found herself tied up on a chair. She tried to reach her pocket knife, only to find her pocket empty. She really hated the Shions now. But what hurts her most is the facts she has learned-

**~The Shions a whole family of vampires not normal ones… purebloods.**

**~Her loved one a Vampire himself.**

**~Her job as a vampire hunter.**

**~Her job to finish the Shions off?**


	2. Truth

Early in the Morning

* * *

"H-huh?"

"Oh you finally woke up"

"W-wait, Wasn't I at your brother's house-"

"Shh don't worry about it, you were just dreaming, Meiko"

"Kaito I could've sworn I was at your brother's house…"

'Oh Meiko… I wish I can tell you everything'

Kaito just smiled like any other day

'But everything seemed all so realistic…'

"Wait! What am I doing in your room?"

When Kaito didn't give her the answer. He got a hit on the head. How typical.

Time has past now but Meiko has not forgotten what she "dreamt" of. Most of the time she would think Kaito was not being honest to her the whole time. She would think every night… Was Kaito lying to her? Was he protecting her? Or was he hiding something from here? It gave Meiko a headache. Rin and Len are once more gone. Miku is becoming a heavy eater and sleeper. Meiko was getting suspicious. Since when does Miku eat meat, without leeks? Rin and Len also come and go more than they used to also their eyes seem to be cat like. Kaito's eyes to her change from a dark blue to a lighter blue. She noticed when his eyes are darker he is in a bad mood. When his eyes are lighter, he's in his cheerful mood. This is getting annoying. She doesn't recall her past at all. The only thing she does know is that Taisho is her older brother and that she's a singer. From there she doesn't know anything else.

"Ugh Kaito let go of me, this is the 3rd time today that you hug me"

"But I love you"

"B-but…"

~Kaito and Meiko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG~

~First comes love~

~Then comes Marriage~

~Then comes the baby in the big fat carriage! ~

Meiko and Kaito both blush a bright red

"R-Rin, L-Len stop fooling around like that!"

"C'mon Meiko you know its true!" Both twins said together like angels.

"I think you two look pretty cute together" Miku said with a leek in her hand

Ah. Things are going back to normal. The Twins are being a pain again. Meiko loves them because of that; she sees them like her own children. Kaito being the ice cream lover he always been. Miku eating her daily leeks. What about Meiko? Well. She's still trying to solve the riddle that the riddler has place upon her.

Today. She determined that she'd get the truth.

"Kaito… I remember some voice telling me that The Sakines and The Shions has been vampire enemies since our grandparent's time… Is that true?"

Kaito stiffened, but quickly relaxed.

"There's nothing between us Meiko, if there was I would love you either way. You're not even a vampire."

"Kaito…"

"Where did you hear that anyways?"

"Oh um… in the dream…"

'I guess he's right… after all… I'm not a vampire… or am I..?'

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. Meiko ran out just to see a horrible sight. She saw her brother, Taisho, bleeding to death. His shirt was shredded his face covered in his own blood. What or who could have done this? Quickly they place Taisho in the couch. Meiko in instinct quickly was tending his wounds.

"Ow…" Groan Taisho

"Taisho! What happened to you?"

"Well you see… I got in a car accident…"

"Stop lying to me, I'm not a child anymore. I won't fall for those lies of yours"

Kaito quickly got into the conversation

"Meiko what about if we go get some medicine for you brother?"

"Fine."

With that, they both left.

"Kaito must really love her to keep that treaty alive." Taisho said with a slight pain.

"Taisho." Miku comes out of no where.

"What's the true matter of the Sakines and Shions?"

"There's nothing between us, Miku"

Miku rolls her eyes.

"Why won't you tell Meiko she's a vampire?"

Taisho stared as her with deadly eyes and said with a dull voice.

"How do you know that?"

Miku gave him a smirk.

"You see."

"I'm a Lycan. I know what you are."

Taisho looked at her with disbelief.

Lycans and Vampires never liked each other. However, knowing Miku as a Lycan with Meiko and Kaito as vampires. How could they live in such peace?


	3. True Love

At that, afternoon Meiko and Kaito came back with some medicine to calm down Taisho's pain.

"Jeez Taisho, you should be careful on what your doing, you look like you fought a tiger."

"Sorry, Miss Careful"

"To be honest you're like mother too much."

"…Speaking of mother, what did happen to her? I don't even remember seeing her…"

"You see… She died when you were 2 years old, Meiko. Of course you won't remember her…"

"Ahh…"

While Meiko and Taisho were talking together. Kaito couldn't help it and feel defensive. He is a pure blood and watching Meiko close to another person gets him uncomfortable.

Taisho noticed that and hugged Meiko.

"T-Taisho why are you hugging me? I thought you were hurt."

"Can't your brother hug you once in a while?"

"Get your hands of her," Kaito said with a serious tone.

Meiko quickly understood what Taisho wanted. He wanted to provoke Kaito.

"Taisho! Kaito! You two are unbelievable."

"But Meiko" Kaito said with a defensive crouch

"Meiko if he attacks I have no other choice but to attack back."

Taisho gave it away.

"I'm a vampire aren't I?"

Both men look at her with confused eyes.

"Taisho I know you provoked Kaito to get defensive."

"Kaito why would you get mad if my brother hugs me?"

Both Kaito and Taisho looked at each other

"Meiko I didn't want you to find out." said her brother truthfully.

"How did you find out anyways…?" Kaito said confused

"Miku told me last night. I also know she's a Lycan."

"As far as I know, Male vampires don't get defensive for human women. But they do with female vampires."

With that, Meiko walked away with disbelief. In the shadows Miku, Rin, and Len were watching.

"I can't believe they told her straight forward." Rin shaking her head.

"What will happen know?" Len asked.

"A fight will happen" Miku said without an expression.

Kaito goes to Meiko's room just to find her crying.

"Meiko what's wrong?"

"I just can't believe I'm a vampire…"

"Look at me Kaito! I don't look like one! I don't have fangs, claws, I don't even want blood!"

"I despise blood…"

Kaito let out a sigh

"Meiko. I'm sorry…"

Unexpectedly Kaito pins Meiko on her bed

"K-Kaito what are you doing?"

Kaito gave her a small kiss

"I'm going to make you mine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

With that, he bit her neck.

"K-Kaito…" Meiko could'nt believed this.

A vampire bit her. Her instincts told her to defend herself and kill him. She held herself back. She can't kill him. She loves him vampire or not. Meiko just hugged him and whispered.

"I love you, Shion."

Then fell asleep by the small poison that was injected with the bite.

"I know Meiko. I know.

Kaito slowly got of her and began to walk out the door. Once he closed her door, he felt a death glare behind him

"Don't think you'll get away with this Shion."

"The only reason I let you live is because my sister loves you."

"Heh. Either way. She'll one day be mine I promise you that."

With that, Taisho disappeared… Leaving with a few words.

"You'll regret that Shion."


	4. Waffles

Meiko wakes up from her slumber of last night.

"Ow… my neck hurts…" She remembers why the reason was.

"That's right Kaito bit me…"

"You called?"

"K-Kaito don't just burst into my room like that!"

"Sorry."

After that he just fell asleep on Meiko's bed. Meiko tried so many things to wake him up. All ending as fails. Not even his ice cream woke him up. He did twitch when he smelled his favorite ice cream flavor but rejected it. Meiko found that surprising for him to reject his ice cream like that. Therefore, she just gave up and went downstairs. She made herself a cup of coffee and sees Taisho eating waffles.

"I never seen you eat before. Now I know why." Said Meiko with annoyance.

"But why are you eating now? And why waffles?" Meiko never was a waffle fan.

"I can eat human food once in a while you know. And why not waffles?"

"To me waffles taste like tofu…"

"Why are you still here anyways?"

"I wanted to apologize on what happened yesterday."

"Apology accepted now leave"

"Fine."

"Just stay away of Kaito."

"With you saying it. That the first thing I'm not going to do."

"Meiko I'm serious stay away from him."

"Sure."

Taisho left to his house

"Meiko, your not going to listen to your brother am I right?"

"Right on the money."

Kaito smiled. Meiko never listens to her brother. Whenever it is for her safety or not.

* * *

"Taisho sure left a mess here…"

The sink you can see is covered in waffle batter. Flour everywhere. A few eggshells on the floor, and a stove filled with waffles.

"Taisho was never a good cook… only at waffles… but he always leaves a mess."

"Shall we clean it up together?" Kaito asked

"That up to you" Meiko was already cleaning the counter top

The whole morning they were cleaning Taisho's mess. By 1:30 they were finished.

"Meiko~ I'm hungry." Complain Len

"Me too! Can we have orange pie?" Rin is an orange freak.

"What about Leek stew?"

"What about ice cream with noodles?"

"No! What about banana smoothie?"

Meiko got annoyed with all the complaining.

"Everyone just go do something while I make something to eat."

They all agreed and left to do something. Rin and Len began playing Mario Kart, Miku reading about the Leek cycle, Kaito is watching TV. After an hour or so Meiko called out.

"Dinner is ready!"

When everyone came, all their eyes began to shine. On the table there was Ice Cream with Noodles, Orange Pie, Leek Stew, and Banana Smoothie

"You made all of this?" Asked Len eyeing his smoothie

"Who else?"

"Aren't you going to eat Meiko?" Asked Miku

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

It has been almost a whole week and Meiko hasn't eaten one bite of anything. What's going on? Kaito decided to talk to her. He slightly opened the door to see if she was already asleep. She wasn't. Instead he saw her brother talking.

"Meiko you have to understand you shouldn't be near the Shions. Much less near humans. Or Lycans."

"You worry too much. I been around them almost all my life, yet I'm still alive. And stop eating waffles in front of me"

"Why waffles are good!"

"Waffles seem tasteless to me."

"I find you taste of love horrible too."

She sticks her tongue at him"

"Stop acting like a child"

"You're just jealous since you don't got a lover"

"Why you little brat, you know better that I do"

"Isn't she HUMAN though?"

"Well… There's a difference, I'm OLDER"

"That's right! You are OLDER"

"You're a pain in the ass you know."

"I love you too Taisho"

They both laughed

"Kaito I know your there… why don't you just come in?" Meiko said with a slight blush knowing he heard the whole conversation.

'There goes that same blush' thought Taisho 'she won't change at all will she?'

Slowly keeping his distance from Taisho, Kaito moved next Meiko. Then to taunt Taisho back from that other day, Kaito kissed Meiko's cheek. Meiko blush even redder and in the corner of her eyes she saw Taisho get annoyed. Then chuckled.

"You two won't stop fighting now will you?"

"Nope" both Kaito and Taisho said at the same time with smirks on their faces.

Little by little Kaito and Meiko started to get closer to each other, Taisho each time getting irritated by it. However, he finally ignored it and just told Meiko to be careful with her choices. Again. She didn't pay attention.

"Jeez Meiko at least look at me"

"The only thing I see is a boring face when I see you."

"What about Kaito's face?"

"I see ice cream."

"Kaito never stops eating that stuff doesn't he?"

"You never stop eating those waffles of yours don't you?" said Kaito with an ice cream cone in his hand

"Touché" Kaito just laughed

"You two seem to get along finally."

"Don't keep you hopes up little miss hope"

"Remember. Your like… what? 100 years older than me?"

"How did you know…?"

"I just guessed. Thanks for telling me though!"

"Meiko you annoy me now."

"You're the one here, no one is holding you here against your will you know."

Kaito laughed again.

Meiko finally came to realize what they were thinking about.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Taisho I cant believe you'll think that!"

"You never know Meiko, you'll might forget that" Kaito said with an evil smile.

"Kaito has a point." Taisho added

"You two are evil!" Meiko cried

They both laughed.

Later that day Taisho left. Meiko was finally free from that waffle smell. Kaito eyeing her.

"Kaito stop staring at me like I'm a lamb or something. Your creeping me out"

"Am I?" Kaito said beginning to smile again.

"Kaito you. wouldnt. Dare."

Kaito appeared behind Meiko and took her away and reappeared in a bedroom

* * *

"Ohhh Meiko is in for it now," Laughed Rin

"Hey Miku how much do you want to bet?" Len asked with bright eyes

"All your money you have for your road roller!" Miku challenged him

"You have a deal!"

* * *

_**A/N: ok then! now that chapter is done, what do you guys think? will Meiko be in for it? Leave a review on what you think!**_


End file.
